Push
by Kahlan Nightwing
Summary: Goku wants to camp out with Vegeta. But does he have ulterior motives? MM,ShonenAi


Push

Your eyes are like Neptune. Twin, endless pools of turquoise that blink at me with a simplemindedness that makes my throat sink to my stomach.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?"

My face sours at the amiable question. Is it so hard to believe that I'm sick of his eagerness, his glee, his beauty?

Yes, I said beauty. That much shock isn't necessary. Look at him…. Hn, I suppose some would say tall, dark, and handsome. I see more. Much more. Too much.

"What do you think I mean, idiot? I—want—you—to—power—down!"

I drop from the air suddenly, crossing my arms and ignoring him still above me, staring down with confusion, stupidity. I feel like pacing. I need to move, do something.

His sudden appearance before me halts any movement I would make. He's powered down, and black eyes look at me for a moment, probably gauging my bitter face. His brow furrows. "Are you okay, Vegeta?"

I make a snort of noise and suddenly wonder why I haven't flown off, why I reacted like that to his simple words that made me want to quit fighting. "I'm fine." I turn then, deciding that walking back home is preferable to flying. I need to walk…need to blow off some steam that doesn't include destroying something like landscape.

The idiot follows me, appearing beside me after a few steps. "Then why'd we quit? I was having fun."

The last is a pout and I don't turn to see that look on his face, pleading and needy all at the same time. It sickens me. I always give in to it.

Fun he says…. I wasn't.

"You weren't?"

I could smack myself right now. My tongue seems loose today, which means silence will be the norm. He should be used to that.

"Veh-gee-tah!"

Maybe not. I stop and turn toward him. Which he obviously wasn't expecting as he about runs into me wide-eyed. I growl low in my throat. "Will you leave me the fuck alone? Our sparring is over. Go home and stuff that idiotic face of yours!"

His face falls at that. I've hurt him. Poor thing. Not like he won't forget it in a few seconds.

Sure enough a smile suffuses his face. "I know! How about instead of going home, we camp out?"

I roll my eyes heavenward. He has a head made of brick. And they say _I'm_ stubborn. "Did you hear what I said? I said go home! Is it beyond your pitiful comprehension that I might want to _not_ see your face every once in a while? I'm sick of your face frankly! Go—home!" I feel like I'm talking to a toddler.

"Ah, come on Vegeta." He circles me as I attempt to turn away from him and I snarl, this time curling my lip. That gives him pause, but he continues to push his point. "We haven't camped out in so long! And we haven't even sparred in months! If I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding me."

And that makes me pause. He's always making comments like that and making me wonder if he actually knows something or not. "You're being ridiculous! I can't spend every day with you! I have things to do." Which was so blatantly general an excuse I might as well have told him I was lying.

He grins. "Great! Let me run home real quick and get us some snacks and stuff! This'll be fun!"

He puts two fingers to his forehead and vanishes before I can say anything in protest and I let out a strangled scream. A flock of birds shoots from a nearby tree at the sudden sound.

I didn't recall agreeing! How can he do that? He's an idiot and yet he still manages to twist my words around themselves to get what he wants. Damn the man.

I turn around, intent on just—I suppose stalking and throwing a temper tantrum, when he suddenly pops up before me, giving me enough warning with the sudden emergence of his ki to just keep from running into him.

As it is, my hands press into his chest to keep us apart. Just as suddenly I snatch them back as if burned. Yes…I suppose I was.

"Sorry. Really no way to warn you I'm coming."

I growl up at him and push past, purposely shoving him out of my way. There's a stream over here somewhere. I can wash some of this grime and sweat off. I can't stand being dirty. The idiot behind me can go weeks without a bath and not even notice.

I stop by the stream and watch it wander its way from where I stand into the forest and the other way through a meadow pick-pocked with craters from our spar. My shirt is thrown over my head and to the side and I hear a cough.

I turn my head, one eyebrow raised in annoyance as he stands behind me, a hand thrown behind his head. I _hate_ that gesture. "Um, can I join you?"

Both eyebrows rise before I stop and lower them in a grimace. "What the hell for? You just took a bath yesterday! You're not due for another till next week."

Did he just blush? I shake my head and turn back to the water, lifting a leg to grab my boot and pull it off. The other comes off in similar fashion and I'm soon toeing off my pants. I kick my left leg a few times as the last pant leg catches on my ankle and grit my teeth at the muffled giggles behind me.

I ignore the idiot and study the dark water before me. The sunset just barely glimmers off it, giving me enough light to judge depth. It looks like I'll have to wade in and then—yes, there's a sudden drop-off.

I get one foot in, shudder at the chill, then widen my eyes as Kakarott lets out a yell behind me, feet thundering. I'm not quick enough to stop him as he blurs past me and leaps into the stream in a cannonball.

I'm seething as he resurfaces, arms held out from my body as I drip and shiver. "You fuck—"

"Sorry, Vegeta." His black eyes hold humor even as he interrupts my explosion. "But sometimes you just gotta take a breath and plunge in!" His smile envelops his whole face.

I growl something that would probably make my son's ears burn, even as desensitized as he is. I lean over, my hand trailing through the water lightly. I smirk up at him through a lowered gaze, and he barely has time to yelp before my hand speeds suddenly and forcefully through the water, the ki behind it pushing the water toward Kakarott in a mini-tsunami that buries him.

I'm chuckling as he resurfaces again, this time almost to the other end of the stream. I'm still chuckling as I take a leap of my own into the water, diving headfirst into the deep end.

I come up with my head arched back, enjoying the play of the hot setting sun on my face against the cool water. Blinking, I rear back at black smiling eyes and scowl. He's inches from me….

"Wow, Vegeta! I didn't know you could dive like that! It was really pretty!"

Pretty! The Prince of all Saiyans? Pretty? Yet, even as my mouth opens to chastise the idiot, I find my face hot and nothing but stutters emerging. I couldn't possibly have liked the compliment, could I?

Compliment?

He smiles as he turns away, seemingly swimming in no direction at all. Swimming to swim.

Growling, I dive back down to get this idiotic heat from my face before he actually notices. Of course, this hardly helps matters. Under here, I can see his naked form clearly. I should be turning away…I should be.

The play of light on the surface of the water surrounds his body as he swims around, arm muscles bulging as he uses them to guide him in the water, legs pumping as he uses them to propel him. And his stomach is so…. I can still feel the tingle where my hands touched his chest.

The way his muscles move…here it is graceful, like when we spar. He turns into another creature when we fight…when he fights.

I let out a stream of air as I watch him stop swimming and begin to float. Knowing the idiot, he'll be looking for me in no time once he doesn't see me on the surface. So I swim to the top, breathing in deeply and turning toward him to make some snide remark.

He isn't there.

Just as I'm sighing in frustration, a tug on one of my legs pulls me back into the water. I twist underwater, intent on finding whatever that was and blasting it. There is nothing there.

I give the surrounding water that is darkening as the night descends one last glare before surfacing. I glance around. No Kakarott.

Where the hell is that fucking idiot when he's actually looked for?

Another tug on my ankle sends me down again, and this time I whirl around quick enough to see movement just to my left. Going on instinct alone, and knowing by now that it's Kakarott, I dive down in the direction I believe to be below him and come directly up.

Sure enough his rising form is ahead of me. His head turns just in time to see my smirk as I plow headfirst into him, bringing us both to the surface, although all the air has been pushed from his lungs.

He gasps for air as soon as we surface, but I merely let out a maniac chuckle and push his head down into the water, his hands scrambling for purchase on my—

My eyes widen and he's immediately released as I flounder backwards. His head comes back up, hand coming up to wipe his face as he gasps for air again, this time succeeding in getting it into his lungs. He looks at me, blinking as water drips from his hair onto his face. "You okay?"

My face has to be red—very red. The water around me should be boiling with the rise in my temperature. "Watch where you're grabbing!"

Kakarott actually has the nerve to chuckle. "Well if you hadn't dunked me like that— You're pretty big."

My eyes widen to twice their size and I whirl around, stalking out of the stream without a backward glance. Of all the idiotic, stupid, completely insane things to say he just had to go and say that.

"I said you're pretty big."

I whirl around as my feet hit land, almost making him smack into me yet again. "Of course I am!"

He grins and I watch, disbelieving, as his eyes trail down to my— Cursing I turn my back and move to my shirt, lifting it up to cover the slight erection. Completely natural reaction to stimulus.

He chuckles and moves past me, eyes glimmering with an amusement that is all too teeth-gratingly irritating as he dresses himself. I stalk after him, putting on my clothes as I walk and watching him move to the packs he's brought with him.

"Who's getting the firewood?"

He interrupts my inspection of the supplies he's brought and I turn to see him craning his head toward me, hands shoved deep into a pack as he blindly rummages through it. "Did you have these packed beforehand?"

He stills and stands, hands clutching one of those gun-like objects that produces a handy flame without the hassle of flicking a lighter. "What?"

"Well, Kakarott," my eyes take on a sly look as I let my eyes play deliberately over the packs. "It's an awful lot of stuff—and you took, what, two minutes to get it all? Not even that. What a coincidence it was already packed and waiting..." My black eyes lock onto his, and I definitely see a blush on his face this time. He doesn't look at me.

"Well—I might've prepared—just in case."

"Just in case we were sparring and I agreed to camp out—which I didn't."

He turns his eyes back toward me and a huge grin again comes onto his face. "Yeah!"

I sigh in disgust and roll my eyes, sitting myself on a rolled-up sleeping bag and waving a hand at him. "I'm here under protest. You get the firewood."

"Okay!"

I turn to snarl something at him only to see him walking into the woods. I turn back around and kick at the ground in front of me. What the hell am I doing anyways? The woman will be cooking dinner—okay, that isn't a good reason to go home—but I could be—doing something...

Ah, I have nothing better to do. Entertain idiots and let them practically grope me under the water. Yes, my life has boiled down to this...

"I'm back!"

My eyes widen as I turn to see him carrying an armload of sticks. "That was—quick."

"Yeah. I just—kinda went fast. I knew you were here and I didn't want you to get bored."

Hm, what consider— Bad Vegeta!

He leans over practically in front of me to set down the sticks, and of course, his ass sticks up enticingly. So begging to be gra— Bad Vegeta!

I stand and move away from him, crouching on the other side of where he works. He's grinning as he places the sticks in a certain way, making a circle and then leaning some in toward the center. "Kakarott, what are we going to do for dinner?"

He looks up at me and rocks back on his heels. "Well—I did bring some stuff...but that's for dessert." He tilts his head to one side. "Do you like fish?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Not really..."

His face seems to fall at this. "Oh... Well...that's all I saw in the river. Besides you, I mean."

I blink. Did he just insinuate—? No... "Well...we could hunt."

He nods and puts the gun-like lighter in toward the base of the sticks, lighting in and waiting until the wood catches before pulling it back. He adds little twigs and dry leaves to the fire to build it up. "What's your preference?"

"I like boar."

He looks up, eyebrows high on his head. "Boar?"

I roll my eyes dramatically. "Yes...wild pig. I would think you would know your own kind."

"Ha ha. I know what a boar is. I just—thought you'd be a—I don't know...red meat kind of guy." He sits back as the flames catch on the leaned wood and the fire begins to crackle.

"I am. But I seriously doubt we can legally hunt a steer. Besides—they just stand there; it's no fun."

"And boars do get—all fighty and stuff."

I raise an eyebrow at him as he stares into the fire. "'Fighty?'"

He laughs and looks up at me, shaking his head. "Sorry—I was paying attention to the fire. It's pretty. Reminds me of your hair."

My hand flies up to my hair before I can stop it and I force it down. His head is tilted to one side as he watches me, the flames playing shadows over his face. I clear my throat and stand. "Well? Are we going?"

He sighs as he stands with me. "You don't get complimented a lot do you, Vegeta?"

I snort and move toward the woods, feeling him walking behind me. "Of course I do!"

"Really? What does Bulma say?"

Managing to glare over my shoulder and still avoid the head-level branch of a tree, I continue to walk, picking up my speed. "That's none of your business!"

"Oh, come on Vegeta! Please?"

Shit! I loath that tone. "Stop whining! It makes me sick!"

There is a long pause behind me before I hear his voice behind me. It sounds small. "Sorry."

I stop and turn on my heels, watching as both his hands come up. Is he expecting me to hit him? Sighing, I run my fingers up through my hair. "No, I don't get many compliments. And when I do I wonder what the 'complimenters' motives are. So what are your motives, Kakarott?"

He blinking wide-eyed at me, his hands lowering slowly. "Motives? Like—why I complimented you?"

I nod briskly. "Yes. What do you hope to get out of complimenting me, Kakarott?"

He tilts his head to one side, reminding me distinctly of a Earth bird. "I hope I make you happy."

My mouth opens and no sound comes out. I close it and blink a couple times; then I open my mouth again. "Oh. Well—then...thank you."

He looks as surprised as me by the words and I turn back around, walking away in a fashion that seems stilted to me.

I hear him catch up to me. "So it worked?"

"Let's find our dinner, Kakarott."

I hear rather than see him nod and we both turn our attentions back to the hunt at hand, though his words are still there. _I hope I make you happy._

The boar has been picked clean, the spittle placed over the fire is empty, and both of us lean contentedly back on opposite sides of the fire. Kakarott leans forward and snatches up the spittle, beginning to pick at what little meat is on it.

I grimace. "That's disgusting, Kakarott!"

He stops to glance up at me, face open and curious. "We've already sucked all the bones."

It's true. The pile of bones that was the boar lay beside the fire, all the marrow missing from them. The pig was roasted to perfection, to the point where the meat was falling off the bone.

Kakarott almost singed his hair leaning in to smell it every five minutes.

"Wow—Vegeta—" I again grimace as he speaks between licks of the stick used to roast the hog. "I didn't—know you—could cook like—that."

I manage to smirk despite how much he's disgusting me at the moment. He sets down the spittle and I smirk wider. "Well...I have my secrets."

Kakarott pauses then, his eyes coming up to meet mine though his head does not move. He grins though, as if sharing some joke—and I have no idea what the punch line is.

I clear my throat and look away from his gaze, then flick it back when he rises, moving toward me. Shifting uneasily, I'm secretly relieved when he only grabs for the pack next to me, sitting down and rummaging through it.

"You ever had s'mores?"

"Have I ever had what?"

He grins up at me and holds up three clear bags. One filled with some kind of cracker, the other filled with chocolate, and the last with large marshmallows. ""S'mores. It's like a sandwich, but with chocolate and marshmallow in the middle all melted and gooey and—it's good!"

I raise a brow and wave a hand at the fire. "Then make me one already!"

He nods, still grinning, and I watch as he takes out all the ingredients. He puts two of the marshmallows on a stick and prepares two of the crackers with a piece of chocolate in the middle.

He quickly puts the marshmallows near the fire, watching avidly as they bubble from the exposed heat. Even as he takes the stick and manages to sandwich the marshmallows on each side of the chocolate, I realize that it's actually him I'm watching. I've been watching him all night.

"Here you go."

I almost jump as the—s'more is handed to me, taking it delicately between my hands. I sniff it cautiously before shrugging to myself and taking a big bite.

I chew for a few seconds before I nod to let him know that it's alright. He grins wider and begins to make his own, preparing it and then shoving it whole in his mouth. I roll my eyes and continue to eat mine at a leisurely pace. By the time I'm done with my first he's finished three and is handing me another. I take the second without comment and proceed to eat it with the pace of the first.

He stops on his fourth one and stares at me.

Swallowing, I glare at him. "What?"

"Why are you eating it so slowly?"

I sigh and shrug. "Seemed like the thing to do. I just ate a good meal and—now I'm enjoying this."

He stares at me some more before he licks his lips slowly. "Oh." He leans forward and I quell the instinct to lean back. His finger swipes at the side of my mouth and comes back with marshmallow on its tip.

He continues to stare at me as he pops the finger in his mouth and sucks it clean.

My eyes widen and I'm standing, moving to the other side of the fire with my eyes glued to the ground. Excuse for getting up, I need an excuse.

"Well, I'm tired. Where're the beds at, tent, whatever?"

I hear Kakarott stand and move toward me, but I'm keeping the fire between us deliberately. "Um—Vegeta?" I turn toward him with my brows drawn down to dissuade comment. He's holding up the still-rolled sleeping bag by its strings. "You were sitting on it..."

"Oh." I stand there, the heat from the fire soaking my face. It's surely not anything else heating it up. "Right. Well—I'm tired."

"You said that."

"I know!" My waspish tone clips the end of his sentence and his mouth snaps shut.

Sighing again, I move toward him, taking slow steps around the fire. "That's one sleeping bag. Where's the other?"

"Um—this is the only one."

I can feel my teeth grind together as I stop. I don't have to hear them to know they do so. "What?"

Kakarott actually seems to cringe back, but this does little to soothe me. "Um—I only brought one."

My fingers come up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "And why, Kakarott, did you only bring one?"

He gulps audibly. "The truth?"

I do not lower my hand; it nicely blocks my view of him. "Yes, Kakarott. The truth."

"I—um—I wanted to cuddle with you. You know—sleep close...together."

My hand falls from my face. Of all the things I expected him to say, that was the last. "You didn't—forget the other bag?"

He shakes his head. Does he look—mortified? "No—there was no other bag. I wanted—"

"—to sleep with me?"

Kakarott's head snaps upward as my voice actually cracks on the words. His black eyes are wide. "No! I mean, that isn't to say you aren't—um, sleep-able-with. But—I just wanted to—cuddle. N-no sex."

"Sex!" His eyes widen as large as saucers. I feel like all the color has leeched from my face. My hands—they feel cold, clammy.

"N-no! I mean—you're very—I wouldn't mind having—" He suddenly stops and slaps a hand to his forehead. "Kami, this is all messed up! I just wanted to—share a bed with you. Sleep next to you. Nothing more. I swear!

"But—it's okay. I'll sleep next to the fire. You can have the sleeping bag. I'm sorry, Vegeta! Don't be mad! Don't leave! We were having such a good time. Please, I'm—"

"Quiet." My voice is a whisper, and yet he stops, stilling completely and looking at me with those dark, wide eyes. They are so completely beautiful when he's Super Saiyan. "Damn you, Kakarott..."

He winces and scuffles his feet from side to side. I can see the dust kicked up swirling with the tongues of flame that the fire kicks into the air. "Sorry..."

Sighing, I come around to his side of the fire. "You wouldn't mind having sex with me, you want to make me happy, you think my hair is pretty, I have a large cock, and—" I pause, waiting for him to finish the sentence with the very thing he'd said that had upset me during our fight.

He stills and tilts his head to one side, obviously confused. He must've expected me to blow up at him by now. "I—uh, I enjoy fighting with you?"

I feel like laughing, and I don't quell the urge. Instead I start with chuckles that slowly escalate into full-out head-thrown-back laughter. Kakarott is grinning and nervously chuckling, but he has no idea what I'm laughing about.

It takes me a few seconds to calm down, but when I do I reach toward him and grab the sleeping bag, turning parallel to the fire and rolling it out on the ground. "Are you trying to—what? Seduce me, flirt? Which is it Kakarott?"

I can hear him stammering behind me, and I turn around to raise an eyebrow. "Well?"

He continues to stammer and I lean forward, pressing my lips against his. By his wide eyes I can tell he wasn't expecting that. By the way he leans into me, hands fluttering at my sides, I can tell he isn't against it.

I lean back, smirking at him with that raised eyebrow still. "Saiyans don't beat around the bush, Kakarott. When we want something—we take it by force."

He frowns slightly, his tongue darting out to touch his lips. "I don't want to take it by force. I mean—I didn't know if you—"

"That's because you are an ignorant, naive fool. If you wanted to have sex with me all you had to do was start it. All these—human games confuse me."

The frown remains on his face even as I turn around and begin to pull off my boots. "I didn't want that..."

I turn my head toward him as I concentrate on not looking the fool I did earlier with my pants. "Then what did you want, Kakarott? Because if you can't figure it out I have no idea how the hell—"

"I wanted to make you happy."

I stop, standing up straight now devoid of pants. "What do you mean by that? You say it, but I don't understand."

He sighs and moves around me to sit on the sleeping bag, patting the spot next to him. I eye him warily before taking the seat, scooting myself to get comfortable. He heaves another side as his brow wrinkles.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking..."

I sigh myself and pretend to recline back, my knees drawn up and my arms encircling them to keep myself steady. "Yeah, you need time for that."

He actually slaps me on the arm, but when I turn my head to growl he's already looking blankly into the fire.

"Idiot..."

He turns to me suddenly and I jump as he grasps my arm, almost toppling me. "That's it!"

"What's it? You just figured out you're an idiot?"

"No..." He releases my arm. "I was courting you."

My eyebrows rise. "Courting me?"

"Yeah! You know. For—"

"—a real relationship? One that goes beyond sex?"

"Yeah!" His eyes are alight with excitement. "Yeah, that's it!"

My brows draw down. "You want more than sex? Like—a mating?"

His brows match my own, though his expression is one of confusion. "Mating? Marriage?" He blanches. "Not—yet."

"But you want something that could potentially turn into that—evolve to that stage?"

He nods slowly, face relaxing. "Do you—not want that?"

I shake my head. "It's not—done."

He tilts his head again, taking up my own position and wrapping his arms around his knees. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, I stretch out my legs. "I mean it isn't done. Vegeta-sei may be gone, but I do intend to keep my culture alive. Princes and third-classes don't mate."

He shifts so that he facing me. "I thought we covered this."

He's talking about when we had to fuse to defeat Buu. He's talking about when he asked me to let go of my past and embrace this future—here on Earth. "That—wasn't about Vegeta-sei, or upholding some long-dead standard. That was me."

He nods slowly. "Oh."

"It's not that what you said wasn't true. It was. I'm not going to hold some long-dead standards to those who aren't truly Saiyan. I'm not going to make some big deal out of a Saiyan tradition to those who aren't of Vegeta-sei. But—that doesn't hold true for me. I am Saiyan. And a part of being Saiyan is upholding those traditions, that culture."

He blinks at me and then looks away. His eyes radiate what mine have been radiating for some time now. Yes, I've felt that way about him for a while. And I'd reached the same conclusion that Kakarott now has to face.

My hand awkwardly reaches out and pats his knee and his eyes snap toward me. They look—crestfallen. He blinks at me again and tilts his head to one side. "So we can have sex—?"

"—but nothing more."

He nods slowly and turns back to the fire, staring at the bare ground before him. "And we can't cause you're a Prince..."

"...and you're a third-class."

"Because you have to uphold the Saiyan culture since you're Saiyan."

I chuckle weakly, removing my hand from his leg and trying not to make any nervous movements. "It's sort of in my blood. It's like breathing. I can—only be what I am, Kakarott."

He looks up at me suddenly, his eyes different, his brows creasing his face. "Vegeta, what do I know of being Saiyan?"

I start at the change of subject. "Nothing, Kakarott."

"And what do I remember of Saiyans?"

I look at him incredulously. "Nothing. Kakarott, what's—"

"What do I know of Saiyan culture?"

"Kakarott..."

"Nothing. I am Saiyan. I have Saiyan blood and I was born on Vegeta-sei...but nothing else makes me Saiyan."

"You have our legacy."

"And know nothing of it... You say you can only be what you are... Vegeta, I can only be what I am. You call me Kakarott, but my name is Goku. You say I'm Saiyan, but I still act human. I was born on Vegeta-sei, but I was raised on Earth. You consider me Saiyan—but do you think I'm truly Saiyan?"

I blink rapidly. He's throwing these facts out as if I don't already know them. But—this is too reasoned for him. It is too logical. "Kakarott—"

"I don't really consider myself Saiyan, Vegeta. And you don't consider me truly Saiyan. So why are you holding these long-dead traditions to me? Why are you making a big deal out these long-dead traditions when I'm not of Vegeta-sei? Why are you making me follow a culture I'm not a part of?"

My mouth opens and closes silently, and I can hear noise coming from it, but it makes no sense. His own face is suffused with a grin so big it's brighter than the campfire. He swallows up my stammering much as I had done his, sealing his lips to mine. And I react much as he did.

He leans back and I stare wide-eyed at him, still slightly leaned over toward him. He grins widely, teeth showing as his eyes crinkle at the corners in happiness. "I guess that little rule doesn't really apply. I mean, you may be a Saiyan Prince, but I'm not a third-class Saiyan."

Leaning back, I gape at him before chuckling in wonder. "Kakarott—you just—"

"Yes?" He's still grinning like madman, or someone who just beat something insurmountable. But I suppose that is Kakarott's way. If there's something hindering him, he defeats it. And he's defeated me—yet again. I don't think I mind this time.

I chuckle again and turn back to the flames, watching them and thinking about all that he has said and done just tonight. And he's just started to court me.

"Don't just sit there. Say nice things to me..."

He blinks at me for a second before grinning widely.

Let the courting begin...

**A/N: O.o OMG, that was almost sappy. And no sex scene.**

**In fact...there was supposed to be a sleeping bag scene, but Kakarott—told the truth when Vegeta asked him why there was only one sleeping bag. He was supposed to—fib... -- Damn stubborn man... And then there was supposed to be an 'oops, you looked cold Vegeta, oh don't mind my erection pressing into your ass...' lol**

**The last two lines Vegeta speaks are an adaptation of Matchbox 20's Push. **_Don't just stand there. Say nice things to me._** But Kakarott wasn't standing and—yeah. You get it.**

**As for the title of the story and the song I played while writing it... Well, Vegeta thought that's what Kakarott was doing...but surprise surprise...he wasn't. Everything that damn idiotic man does is a surprise. He made this story short as can be and almost—fluff, and he made my last really lemony and 23 pages long... --**

**Alright****, alright. Review me:P**


End file.
